The Night Raquaza
by Slasher - The Celestial Moon
Summary: Starlight is a young Rayquaza who is not master of the sky. She is something else
1. Origin

The Night Raquaza

Origin

Rayquaza looked at her mate, Giratina. They were both in the distortion world watching a dark green and black object intently. It was large and round, like a stone, except it was moving slightly. Rayquaza held her breath and Giratina moved his head closer to the egg. A long thin crack appeared in the surface and it began to wobble in earnest, as if the largest thunderstorm was trapped inside of it. Rayquaza nudged the egg slightly.

"I hope the other legends don't find out about this."

"I know, Arceus was the least against it but she didn't like it. Darkrai was the worst."

Rayquaza nodded "I wonder what it will be. If it's a boy I hope it will look like you."

Giratina put his tail around her. "If it's a girl I hope it will be like you.

More cracks appeared in the egg crisscrossing across each other like a spider's web. Light poured out of the egg through the cracks and both parents looked at it in amazement. The light was pale silver, like moonlight and was constantly flickering, like fire or starlight. A sound like a gong echoed across the distortion world as the egg shattered into a thousand pieces. From within the egg tumbled a small baby Rayquaza. She looked exactly like her mother except her scales were jet black and where Rayquaza had yellow the hatchling had silver and her eyes were ice blue rather than yellow. They looked more like cat eyes than anything else and pierced Giratina and Rayquaza like ice cold daggers. The hatchling was incredibly thin, even for a Rayquaza and upon her back were massive black wings that had come from neither parent. The hatchling closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Rayquaza looked at her mate with concern in her eyes and whispered "This is strange."

Giratina nodded "Yes. Arceus must be told. Usually when two different pokemon come together, hybrids are not created. The Hatchlings are either one or the other. Our daughter is not even a hybrid. I don't know what she is."

Rayquaza put her tail around the hatchling. The sky dragon was silent for a minute before murmuring, half to herself.

"I want to name her first."

Giratina nodded "But what?"

Rayquaza was silent for another minute before whispering.

"I want to call her Starlight."

"It seems like a good name. Although I can't quite tell what makes me think so, Starlight."

Rayquaza picked Starlight up in her arms. The baby had curled her wings around her skinny snakelike body. Her silvery marks shimmered as if water was flowing through them. Or as if the stars were trapped inside of them…

Rayquaza and Giratina exited the distortion world, Giratina changing into his alternate form as they did so. Starlight slept peacefully, unaware of how unique she was.

The two legends flew to the Origin Mountain, where the Legendary's met and discussed things of importance. Such as how to stop Dialga and Palkia, or Kyogre and Groudon, fighting. Rayquaza stopped at the door, Giratina pushed it open and they walked in. Every legendary was there and they all turned to look at the pair…

**OK that was very short for me but I hope you like it. Later chaps will be longer This is my first Pokemon fanfic.**

**Slasher**


	2. Judgement and a Warning

Judgement

Arceus' voice rang out from the end of the hall.

"Giratina, Rayquaza," she said "Did you think we would not know about this hatchling. You shall…"

It was a dangerous thing to do but Rayquaza felt she had to. She interrupted the God Pokemon

"Please Arceus, there is something strange about the child."

"In what way" asked Arceus, her curiosity was aroused.

"Look!" said Rayquaza desperately

All of the legendaries looked at the Starlight who was still asleep. Arceus leapt forward in a single bound and looked at the hatchling.

"Rayquaza put it on the floor." Arceus commanded

She was about to protest about Starlight being called an it but seeing the look in Arceus' eyes the Sky Dragon put Starlight on the floor. Arceus looked at Starlight for a full minute before she began to glow.

"I can't allow you to exist hatchling." yelled the Alpha pokemon and she blasted a beam of white light at Starlight, Judgement.

Rayquaza turned away and buried her head in Giratina who was staring at Arceus with hatred in his scarlet eyes. There was a roar that made every legendary except Arceus to look up. The roar was high pitched and more like a very loud hiss than anything else. A black cloud appeared in the air and a voice hissed

"Arceus, leave off your attack, it will do no good as I am protecting the youngling."

Arceus stopped her Judgement attack and when the light faded Starlight was unharmed. The youngster looked at the Alpha pokemon

Arceus growled "Who are you?"

The voice answered "That is not important at this time. I will only say that this child is more powerful and important than she seems."

The black cloud faded into nothingness. Arceus stared at where the cloud had been then turned her eyes on Starlight.

"Now what am I going to do?" she said to herself.

Rayquaza looked down at the ground. Giratina looked at Arceus, his red eyes showed no emotion. Arceus looked up

"Very well, the child shall be allowed to live." she turned to Rayquaza

"What is it's name?"

"Her name is Starlight."

The Alpha pokemon nodded before moving to the far end of the chamber "Take your places. We have something to discuss."

All of the legendaries took their places and looked at the Alpha pokemon. She said

"I have sensed some strange energy signatures in the Hoenn region. I don't know what is causing it. Deoxys."

"Yes ma,am"

"I want you and Mewtwo to check this out and report to me what you find."

Deoxys nodded and she and Mewtwo left. The clone pokemon was slightly irritated at being sent on this venture, and with Deoxys no less, he was so full of himself just beacuse he wasn't from this planet.

Arceus waited for them to go then said. Palkia, Dialga there is a disturbance of Space and Time in the Reverse World. Mend it before the Reverse World is damaged too badly. Both the Space pokemon and Time pokemon left. Dialga glared at Paklia with her red eyes.

_I've already been punished for this by Giratina, now I need to work with PALKIA!_

The Spacial and Temporal Legends left, glaring daggers at each other.

Arceus gave the other quests and instructions until she was left with only Giratina and Rayquaza. The Sky dragon and the master of the Reverse world looked at the Pokemon God. Her eyes were cold and harsh like an icy wasteland. Giratina and Rayquaza felt themselves rise in the air. A look of horror and confusion passed over them before they were thrown into the far wall. Large cracks spider webbed along the stone as the legends struck the wall with backbreaking force. Rayquaza sgot up again and snarled

"What was that for?"

Arceus said in a voice of thunder "For defying me!" She kicked Rayquaza with her foreleg and blasted Giratina with a Dragonbreath attack. Giratina took the attack, it was super effective but he wasn't Master of the Reverse World for nothing. Rayquaza saw Giratina being attacked and made a life threatening error. The green dragon blasted Arceus with her Hyper Beam attack. Arceus yelped as the ebnergy beam struck her in the side. Slowly, she turned around to face Rayquaza who was glaring at Arceus through narrowed eyes. Giratina was worried for Rayquaza as Arceus whispered menacingly

"So you think that will help you, do you?"

Rayquaza tensed all of her muscles in preperation for an attack. Giratina closed his eyes, not wanting to see what would happen next. Rayquaza felt her whole body seize up and burn as if magma was being forced through her veins. She fell to the floor and writhed and thrashed. Arceus looked on, her face expressionless. Starlight had her blue eyes fixed upon her mother twisting and convulsing on the polished, golden stone floor. The young hatchling began to cry and wailed piteously

"NOOOO! STOP PLEEEEEAAAASSSSE!"

Arceus looked at the hatchling. Rayquaza lay still as Arceus lifted the spell. Giratina flew over to her.

"Are you OK?" he asked

"Yes. I am fine."

Arceus was still looking at Starlight, the young pokemon returned her gaze with piercing blue eyes. Arceus said "I don't know."

"Don't know what?" asked Starlight. She twisted her body and flared her wings as she asked the question.

Everyone looked at her in shock. Hatchlings usually spoke between six months to a year, Starlight however was merely a day old and was talking like a toddler at the very least. Rayquaza picked her up and cuddled her. Starlight was still looking at Arceus, Rayquaza and Giratina turned their gaze to the God Pokemon as well. With three sets of eyes on her, Arceus looked away

"I just don't know. This throws everything I thought I knew out of the window. I did not allow pokemon to create hybrids for a reason. I made it impossible so that there would not be too many different kinds of pokemon running around. If two different pokemon have an egg, then the egg is always on or the other. But this... I don't know. I just don't know"

Rayquaza bowed her head "This has caused a lot of trouble hasn't it."

Arceus nodded but didn't say anything. Giratina had his eyes closed and was obviously thinking very hard. Finally, he spoke

"I think this has something to do with that black shadow and that voice." he said softly

"Whatever that was, it was no pokemon, that much I am certain about." said Arceus. "I suggest we just go about our normal lives and see what comes of this. Keep Starlight in the Reverse World when you are here."

Rayquaza nodded.

"Now go!" commanded Arceus. The Alpha pokemon sat down wearily "I need to think about something."

Rayquaza and Giratina left. As she was about to leave the island, Rayquaza turned and mouthed to Arceus

"I'm sorry."

Arceus nodded, her green eyes were half lidded and her shoulders were slumped. When the two dragon legendaries had left, Arceus made a book float in front of her. It was titled "Dragons"

A chilling wind slipped through the hall. Arceus raised her head.

"Darkrai is that you?" she asked looking around.

"No, but I am one who has waited a long time to get you alone."

Arceus' fur bristled as she snarled "Who are you?"

A black cloud formed on the celing of the hall. Arceus looked as a black pillar of flame descended from the cloud, a black creature stepped out of it. It moved on four taloned feet and midnight black scales covered it's whole body. It's underbelly was like moonlight, as were the massive wings that protuded from it's back. It reminded Arceus of a Salamance but was a lot bigger and radiated power. It's horns were silver and when it looked at Arceus she saw that it's eye were different colours. One was the purest silver and the other was the deepest purple. The creature was at least twenty feet tall and a good bit over one hundred feet long. Most of this was made up of an extremely long flexible tail. Arceus stared at it for a second before asking,

"Who are you?"

He, for it was male answered "My name, you do not need to know. I will tell you that I am a Dragon of Darkness and am here to warn you of an evil that will come to this world and spread across it like wildfire. I also gave you the one who may be able to stop the darkness if she can find the true power inside her."

"Starlight."

The Dragon of Darkness nodded before fading into shadow and teleporting away. Arceus was deeply troubled by this revelation and lay down. Before long she was asleep, dreaming of things only she knew

**Well that was chapter 2. Not much to say except I hope you liked it. No prizes for guessing who the dragon is if you've read my other stories**


	3. Fifteen years later

Fifteen Years later

Starlight opened her ice blue eyes and stretched her jet black body. Slowly she got up off of her bed of clouds and shook herself before tapping her mother with her tail

"Wake up mother." she said

Rayquaza opened one of her yellow eyes blearily "What is it?"

Starlight looked at the sky dragon incredulously "You need to go to the Hall of Origin for the Meeting of Legends, remember!?"

Rayquaza yelped and flicked herself upright "Damn I forgot!"

The black Rayquaza giggled "I noticed, otherwise you'd be up already."

"Don't get sarcastic with me young lady."

Starlight rolled her eyes before asking a question she had been holding back for nearly fifteen years.

"Mum...?"

"Yes."

"Can... I... come to... the... meeting?" she said hesitantly, not daring to look her mother in the eye

Rayquaza looked at her daughter and folded her arms "And why would you want to come to that?"

The black Rayquaza shrugged "I just really really want to come." she said quickly I am a legendary Pokemon aren't I?"

The Dragoness of the Sky looked skywards and let out a long soft sigh "None of us know what you are?"

"So you're all talking about me are you?" said Starlight irritably folding her arms across her chest.

"Not all of the time... Okay you can come _if _Arceus permits it. Otherwise you stay outside."

The teenager nodded. Rayquaza flew from Sky tower with Starlight on her tail. When they reached the colossal golden palace in the sky known as the Hall of Origin they stopped.

"Stay here," commanded Rayquaza as the emerald dragon floated inside the chamber. After ten tense minutes for Starlight her mother and father came out of the solid silver doors. Giratina grinned

"You are allowed in as long as you don't cause trouble."

"Me? Cause Trouble? You must be mad."

Rayquaza paused before saying "What about the time when you nearly blew up Sky Tower with a Dark Pulse?"

Admonished the young black rayquaza flexed her silver wings and decided just t keep her mouth shut. The trio walked in to the hall and took their places. Starlight stayed a little to the side of the assembled legends. Dialga looked at her with scarlet eyes. Starlight's glittering blue orbs returned the gaze with an intensity not even the Time Deity could hold out against. Turning away, Dialga faced Arceus who was beginning to speak.

"Pokemon of the Legend Council, we have a new arrival today." she motioned with her head to Starlight. Every head turned to look at her for a second. This was the first time they had seen her since she had been a tiny hatchling. The difference was alarming. She was incredibly thin yet muscular and her body longer than Rayquaza's. The moonlight coloured wings had grown into massive sail like structures that she could flap to help her fly even faster than she could normally. Her markings were silver and shimmered like molten metal; her tail was constantly flicking back and forth. No legendary could look her in the eye. Not the carefree Mew or the cool and distant Mewtwo, the hoteheaded Ho-Oh or the mighty Groudon. Even Arceus didn't look at her eyes directly

_Do they have a fucking problem with me or something? _she thought, anger and annoyance rising in her chest.

Arceus coughed and said "Right, back to business. Does anyone want to tell me why I feel such a disturbance coming from the Johto region?"

She glared at them all; the Johto Legendaries in particular shuffled in their places and quailed under her cold gaze. When no answer was forthcoming Arceus leapt in between them

"Well?" she repeated

Her snowy white fur bristled and electricity seemed to crackle through the yellow horn like structures on her back. Anger and rage spilled out like lava from a volcano, from within her emerald eyes.

"We don't know." murmured Lugia feebly, her silver feathers were dull and lack lustre, clearly showing that she had been stressed for a while.

Deciding to interfere, Starlight moved herself in between Arceus and the others.

"It's clear that they have no idea what's going on and are stressing about that fact," she said calmly

Arceus gazed distantly at the young ebony dragoness as if she had just stepped out of a spaceship from another planet. Finally, for only the second time in fifteen years, The Alpha Pokemon looked directly into the eyes of Starlight. Ice blue fused with emerald green as the two females stared at each other. Suddenly, a flicker of flame winked into existence behind Starlight's eye and a burning pain lanced across her forehead and molten daggers plunged into her heart. Closing her eyes she moved backwards in order to put as much distance between Arceus and herself as was possible. In her haste, however she tripped over Entei and fell head over tail, landing in an undignified jumble of wings and tail. Picking herself up, she flapped her silvery wings and whipped out of the room.

Arceus widened her eyes in total shock at what had just happened. Looking to Rayquaza and Giratina with a questioning look on her face, she was disheartened when they shrugged and looked just as confused as she was. Sighing deeply, Arceus said

"Talk among yourselves for now. Giratina, Rayquaza. Come with me."

The aforementioned pair nodded and followed Arceus. Casting a fearful glance at Giratina, Rayquaza whispered

"Have you ever seen her react like that to anything?"

The Renegade Pokemon shook his head "No, I haven't. I don't even know what happened"

Shaking herself Arceus interrupted "She looked at me then suddenly backed off as if she was terrified of me."

"She's never shown fear to anything," explained Rayquaza as Arceus opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice from beside them. The three legendaries nearly jumped out of their skins as Starlight appeared next to them. Her eyes were ablaze and full of anger, pain and confusion. All these emotions were in turmoil, swirling around each other like a nest of baby serpents, tangling then untangling themselves from the mix of total chaos. Worry was evident in the green dragon as she hugged her daughter. A moment later, Giratina embraced the youngster… or tried to. With a surprised yelp Starlight wriggled free of them both

"You know I don't like getting double hugged." she said breathlessly. "I'm claustrophobic"

Chuckling Giratina nodded "So that's why I never did it before."

Starlight nodded then hugged her father before backing away and glaring at all three of them

"Why are you out here?"

"We're worried about you." said Rayquaza

Giratina and Arceus both nodded. Shifting her gaze to the ground Starlight felt shame rise within her. After many long moments of tension, with the adults not even daring to breathe, Starlight finally spoke

"When I looked into your eyes, I saw you, Arceus. I saw your life and all of it's hardships. Everything negative in your life flashed before me and it was so overwhelming it scared me."

Lost for words Arceus looked to Giratina and Rayquaza for help. They were speechless. Seeing Giratina so speechless; Arceus couldn't help herself. She laughed hysterically. Starlight snapped

"Why do I never see when anyone is happy? It's always the bad moments that flow into me!"

Ceasing her laughter Arceus whispered softly "I don't know. I've never seen or heard of any pokemon having this ability."

Glistening tears dripped from the corners of Starlight's light blue eyes. Rayquaza put an arm around her shoulder and pulled the teenager closer to her. Unusually, Starlight didn't resist. Usually, hugging was on her terms and her terms only. Giratina paced around helplessly

_Clearly, this is a female moment _he thought to himself

Thinking for a minute, Arceus said finally "I'd like to, if she wants, to take Starlight under my wing so I can try and tame this power of hers."

"It's up to her," said Raquaza as she looked at Starlight

The teenager turned her sharp gaze to Arceus, trying not to look into the God Pokemon's eyes again. With a nod Arceus stated

"Come here tomorrow and we'll start."

turning around, Arceus walked slowly back into the hall. Heaving the massive sun coloured doors open, she turned her head back to the trio

"Are you coming?"

"You two go." said Starlight weakly "I'll fly home myself."

"Are you sure dear?" asked Rayquaza.

Starlight nodded. Both Giratina and Rayquaza hugged her tightly one more time then Starlight spread her wings and took off…

As she made her way back to her place, Arceus thought

_Is this what that dragon meant?_

**Well I hope y'all liked chapter 3. Sorry it took so long I was working on something**

**Slasher**


	4. What am I?

What am I?

Cool, calming winds caressed Starlight's face as she slid through the air with ease with a slow fluent slithering motion, not even bothering to use her wings. Slowly, she angled herself downwards and landed gently on the cloudy surface of Sky Tower's peak. With a heavy sigh she curled up on her bed and allowed her eyes to close as exhaustion overtook her and she fell into a torpor which quickly escalated into a deep sleep. Everything around her faded and she lost herself in a turbulent mass of dreams and fantasies, twisting around like a violent storm. Like a breath of wind from across an ocean, a soft, calming voice reverberated inside her head, dispelling her dreams like cobwebs on the wind.

_Starlight..._ it said

_Who are you?_ she asked

_My identity at this point in time is irrelevant and you must not waste time over it. I am here to tell you that a great destiny rests upon your wings. It is I who made you the way you are_

_Oh great! So you're the one who made me a freak!?!_ snapped Starlight, her temper rising within her like the lava when a volcanic eruption was nigh.

_I would prefer it if you used the word unique... _said the voice but Starlight cut it off

_I don't give a damn what you prefer. You made me different from every other pokemon. Why?_

Choosing it's next words with extreme care, the disembodied voice said _I need you to be strong enough in order for you to face the ordeals that are to come_

Cold, harsh and manical laughter echoed through the young 'Rayquaza's, consciousness as she gigged cruelly, her voice dripped with venom

_Don't make me laugh or try to pacify me with all of that garbage. Oh I need you to be strong enough for the ordeals that are to come. _she mimicked in a high, sadistic voice of pure mocking_ Bah, as if I'm going to do anything you say!_

_It is your destiny young one._

This made Starlight snarl as pure white-hot rage blazed in her gut. Snapping herself awake she opened her eyes and reared up to her full height. Ice cold eyes glared at the heavens as she roared with both voice and mind

"I am not going to be pulled into something just because it is my destiny! No one can make me! If we do an act it is because we choose! Not because it is written or some cracked up voice in our head tells us so!"

An amused chuckle sounded inside her _Just keep telling yourself that when your ignorance slits your throat_

_Oh will you just go away you prick! You have no idea how irritating you are._

Grumbling in frustration and exasperation, the voice decided to be quiet. Sighing in relief, Starlight settled down on her bed again

"Well at least now I know why I am the way I am," she said under her breath. Closing her eyes Starlight fell asleep, the rythimic sound of her own breathing relaxing her all the while she was ferevently hoping that no more creepy voices would wake her up.

Slowly, the moon rose high into teh sky, ready to continue it's never ending dance through the dark mysterious heavens. Stirring as her sleep became shallow and light, Starlight began to become slightly more aware of her surroundings. Cool fingers of wind playing on her scales caused her eyelids to twitch in annoyance. Grumbling slightly, the young pokemon wrenched herself from her sleep and shook herself, trying to rid herself of the cobwebs of drowsiness, but they clung on. Snarling in irritatation, Starlight whacked herself over the skull with her tail. Blinding pain rushed through her head and she felt her vision dim. Blots of vibrants splodges of colour flashed in front of her eyes, like paint on canvas. Berating herself for trying such a stupid trick, the black dragon plunged her head into a pool of icy cold water that had collected in the clouds.

Cold harsh daggers lashed at her face, with far more intensity than a normal cold. Her blood froze and her heart felt as if it was slowly stopping, which caused Starlight to feel herself fading away from life and falling into the cruel merciless dark grasp of death. Wrenching herself from the crystal clear pool she fell backwards weakly like a string being dropped. Groggily she raised her head, using great effort and will to push aside the sudden weariness that encased her body. With one final titanic effort she shifted her long sinuous body into the Rayquaza equivalent of a standing position. Gazing down at the puddle through half lidded eyes whe murmured

"I wonder what that could be."

Suddenly exhaustion and the mysterious illness overtook her and she faded into unconciousness. However, just before she struck the floor a strong flexible tail caught her, effortless as a mother catching a sleeping babe and laying it down upon a soft bed.

Sharp throbbing pains racked Starlight's skull as she blearily cracked her eyelids apart and too in her surroundings. Washes of green filled her blurred vision. Eventually her vision focused enough for Starlight to make out the face of her worried mother. Rayquaza's golden eyes were full of concern as they took in her daughters weak form. Shifting her wings into a slightly more comfortable position Starlight asked in a husky voice that sounded slightly as if she had just swallowed a fistful of glass shards.

"What... happened?"

"I have no idea. I flew in and you were about to collapse. I caught you before you smacked your head."

"But the... clouds are ... soft," Starlight whispered, struggling to form the words

"Yes true, but not when a certain girl decides to leave her drawing tablets all over the place."

"Yeah I... saw that... I weas gonna... cle...an it after a nap but I had... a load of nightmares then... this creepy voice came into my head... I can't... remember much... of what it said... but she said the word... destiny a lot I think"

"Hmm... I think you should speak to Arceus about this when you go see her tomorrow. Now just get some sleep. You look like you need it. Even after your little nap," Rayquaza said, her voice aquiring a light, teasing tone.

Nodding slightly Starlight nodded "Yeah I guess... I do."

Even before she had finished speaking the young girl's ice blue eyes were obscured by her black eyelids and the last word had barely left her lips before she was fast asleep. Smiling softly Rayquaza watched over her daughter intently until finally darkness fell and the Dragoness deity of the sky closed her eyes and sunk into the mystical depths of sleep beside her daughter.

Silently the minutes and hours ticked on as the sands of time fell onto the ever increasing mound of past events, from the future, through present and finally burying themselves into the dunes of the past. Twisting serpents of violet lights slithered across the vast night sky as dawn approached to banish the darkness and ready the world for the new day.

Shifting slightly Starlight jolted awake as her tail struck an icicle in one of the clouds. Yawning widely the young Rayquaza decided to just get up and watch the sunrise. Moving herself into the optimum spot in order to see the spectacle she settled down and fixed her crystaline eyes upon the blood red glow that preceded the awakening of the sun. Thoughts and emotions flowed like water in this time of quiet and reflections.

_Why? Why am I here. I don't belong in this world. Not even the legendary Arceus, goddess of all pokemon can look me in the eyes without squirming. And what were those visions I saw when I stared into Arceus. It was as if I was staring into her thoughts. Or something else. I just don't know._ Sadness and grief threatened to overwhelm her and elegant tear drops formed at the corner of her eyes. Vigourously she rid herself of the moisture of depression by violently shaking her head from side to side; only stopping when the motion cmmenced to hurt. _What did that voice mean about my destiny? It wasn't very clear that's for sure. You'd think that after screwing up my whole damn life the one who did this to me would owe me some answers!_

Sighing the young Rayquaza said aloud "Well I better get ready and then get mum up for the daily meeting. She never wakes up on time anymore. Wonder why? I'll ask later."

Meanwhile, far away from the young Starlight and her mother, an ancient evil was stirring deep within the dark chambers hidden under the vast volumes of water which filled the oceans of the Earth. Describing the location of this place was impossible for, as an added measure of security that this evil would never be unleashed, Arceus, Palkia, Dialga and Giratina had used all of their mighty powers to render this sanctuary of darkness and dread totally unfindable. Bending space, time and dimensions around it in a fabulous and intricate pattern. However, all of these measures seemed to be for naught as a submarine neared the prison of the beast...

Passing through the barriers of magic like butter the hi-tech sub's smooth black metallic shape sliced through the water. Inside there sat a man flanked by two other large muscled men wearing suits and sunglasses. Their massive builds rippled with even the slightest movement and intimidation and power leaked from them like gas through closed body guards. The man in the middle of the pair was filing through many papers concealed within the open steel briefcase on his lap. His name was Giovanni.

**Sorry this took so long. Hope y'all like it**


	5. Journey

"Mum, wake up it's time to go to that meeting thing you old timers always hold!"

Grumbling irritably the green serpentine Dragon gazed at her daughter, sleep still clinging to her golden and black eyes.

"I am not an old timer youngling," she snorted playfully then rose up and stretched

"Oh really?" Starlight smirked, her icy blue eyes glittering with amusement, and her long coils twisting and turned as she was almost beside herself with laughter "Because being 26,000 is _really _not old at all you know."

Startled and amazed the Sky High Pokemon asked, her voice a low whisper

"And how do you know that little piece of information…?"

Totally dumbstruck, Starlight could only squirm under her mother's piercing gaze. What did one say exactly? That she had accidentally probed her mother's mind and saw every year of her life? Shuddering at some of the more gruesome or depressing memories that dwelled in her mother's past, the young Pokemon decided to let silence her mother's only response. Sighing heavily at her daughter's discomfort the emerald scaled pokemon did not press the subject any further and instead prepared her long sinuous muscles for the flight to the Hall of Origin.

Growling slightly as she watched her mother leave, the teenager decided that she might as well get what she was going to do over with. Usually she wasn't a quitter but this life that had been described to her by that disembodied voice was too daunting to live through… Hesitantly, she brought her claw to her neck and prepared to slash it. Stopping her action the Starlight asked herself

_Do I really want to do this?_

Shaking her head she was about to take her claws away when they seemed to catch the skin on her neck in a flash of the suns reflection. Sadly the well sharpened claws were seemingly easily able to slice through the sensitive scales on her neck easily causing a fountain of scarlet blood to glisten upon her ivory talons. Confused at how easy it had been when she had not been trying the youngster glanced around as her vision started to haze over her. Satisfied that no one was around to, aid, her… Starlight silently waited on the cool, yet merciful grip pf death to take her to the world beyond

Slumping her long ebony coils to the fluffy, clouds that constructed the soft, strangely warm floor of Sky Pillar. Relaxing her tense body as she sank to the "ground" the young black hybrid started to feel a deep sadness fill her, immobilising her from the inside out as it clouded her mind. Slowly, the weakening sensation spread to the tips of her tail and talons, causing her to fall limp. Every movement a great effort she tried to lift her head and lift her eyelids as they drooped further down obscuring her icy blue eyes…

_What is the actual point in living a life that was planned from the day you were born? One in which you were set apart from the others to be used as a weapon or tool in order to fight against a great catastrophe _

Starlight thought to herself, slowly giving into the cold darkness that engulfed her. Fuzzy exhaustion coated her limbs and with so little willpower she couldn't raise her limbs to try and save herself even if she wanted to.

Feeling the liquid of life flow from her was strangely blissful. Oblivious to the consequences that her death may bring the young dragoness allowed the warm sun, usually uncomfortable and itchy but now incredibly welcome, lull her to sleep. Gasping in agony as a lone cough racked her body and caused her weakening heart to flutter back in to life for a few moments. Suddenly the fog that cloaked the youngster's mind lifted ever so slightly, maybe by a hairs breadth or so… However, even this was enough to allow the Pokemon to rethink her decision..

After one minute a low growl emenated from her throat. Slowly bt surely the noise rose in volume until it levelled off as a weary snarl. Directed at the very pokemon it had come from Starlight gave one titanic effort and pushed herself upright

"I am…. Not… dying… because… some stuffed up… bitch… thinks… it's funny to… take over people's lives!"

_I do not take over peoples lives! _an all to familiar voice snapped in the confines of Starlight's mind. Thankfully, this woke her up even further and she was able to slither over to a diamond basin that was set deep into the clouds surrounding it. Slight flickering flecks of light, soft and pale like the glow of a flock of Volbeat, even mimicking the erratic patterns of a bug pokemon in flight, bounced like flower like dandelion seeds in the wind, from the crystalline, faceted. silver surface.

_So you tried suicide? _the voice snarled when Starlight refrained from granting her a response last time, her tone harsh and cold

Thoroughly pissed off and ready to kill Starlight's voice was a low menacingly hiss as she asked _Yeah I did, so what? It's not like you or anyone else would give a damn… _weariness causing her to trail off.

Plunging her hands deep within the icy waters of the bowl, she screamed in agony at the intense cold, almost mirroring the iciness of the pool she had fallen into yesterday. Washing her wound with the mystic waters as her mother had done often if she had ever scraped herself. Immediately the enchanted liquid took effect and every single fiber and nerve screeched at the 'Rayquaza to scratch her scales until they bled, again. Holding herself in place she felt the flow of blood that had been cascading down her throat lessen and the ruptured scales to yank themselves together..

_Better? _the namesless one asked, her words said in the same tone as before. _Good, _she barked without waiting for an answer _so tell me this! If I really didn't care, you insolent little wretch, then why would I come back when you were killing yourself without giving a crap about anyone . If I really cared so little as your puny mind gave me credit for. I would have left you to die. And did it ever cross you're mind what your parents would think about this?_

Silenced by the piercing and very accurate words Starlight sighed and brought her coils upwards, so she was in a ball with her head resting on top of her body as it curled around and through itself haphazardly. Feeling a sense of pity for the first time in her long existence, the voice sighed and said

_I'm going to give you five clues that you will need to find me…_

_Find you? _Starlight asked incredulously _I don't want to find you. I've got stuff to do. I need to go to a meeting with Arceus after the Legend meeting…_

_No! _she said firmly _Arceus is the last person you must meet with_

_But why-_

_Don't ask questions. Now are you going to come or not. Make your choice wisely_

Setting her jaw and narrowing her eyes Starlight nodded then remembered that who she was addressing with the motion could not see

_Yeah I'll come.._

_Good, I shall give you five minutes to pack…_

_Don't need it, _Starlight interrupted _But I do need to do this _and she grabbed a piece of slate, feeling the rough greyish stone crumble at the edges under her grip. In a very untidy scrawl she scribbled down a note to her mother, being as brief as possible. Eager to be gone and get this over with the dragoness asked

_So… what's the first clue?_

_Someone has changed her tune, _the being teased, prolonging her answer for a while to frustrate the youngster.

_Yeah yeah yeah, well I figured that if I can't change this destiny that you people in you're high places decided to bestow on me then I might as well go along with the flow and get it done. No use mopping about what you can't change… Says the person who tried the easy option earlier _she trailed off sheepishly towards the end

Silence ensued for a moment before a soft whispering chant echoed in the web of Starlight's thoughts, having lost all of her cold menace the being muttered gently

_Follow that which you cannot see, though only fly in the path that prevails the others. _

Clueless Starlight repeated the line over and over to herself, both in her head and out loud. Ignoring the constant amusement that she could sense from the foreign presence in her mind the young black Rayquaza pondered the riddle. Shaking her head she started to say it backwards and mixing up the words to see if it made sense when altered. Sadly, no matter what she did, she could come no closer to solving the puzzle. Placing both of her claws on her Temples she focused intensely, her features screwing up and tensing in a way that would be comical if anyone else was around to see it… Thinking of what her mother had told her about wind currents she recalled one word that was similar to a word in the challenge set to her… Voicing her theory she queried

_I… don't have to follow the prevailing winds do I?_

_Correct! _the voice replied enthusiastically, almost losing all of her former composure and calm in excitement the riddle had been solved so quickly.

_So that would be south, but how would I know when to stop? _

_Do not concern yourself with that youngling. I will inform you when you must stop._

_Right, got it. And um, do you have a name?_

Giving Starlight an indignant snort the female entity answered quickly _Of course I have a name! Just because you have no idea of what it is does not mean that I do not have one!_

Taken aback by the outburst Starlight mumbled _Yeah I know… I'm sorry, will you tell me yout name, or at least something I can call you anyway_

_I shall not reveal my true name just now, however you may refer to me as The Myriad of Dreams…_

_Um, ok, can I just call you Myriad? _Starlight dared to ask as she preparedherself to fly, facing south.

_Very well, if you must I suppose it wont hurt… _Myriad stated

Nodding Starlight smirked _Very well Myriad before the Rayquaza that was but was not flapped her might silver wings, smiling as the cooling winds licked the velvety surface as she launched herself into the sky and sped south. Blowing her forward was the wind that was to be her guide and to warm her spirit the sun that bowed to no beast but rather followed the grand design of the universe, cast it's joyous golden rays, seemingly to smile as they caused Starlight's inky black scales to glint and glimmer, like a lake of peace, or the fires of war…_


End file.
